Can I have This Dance?
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: She forgot her umbrella, so she had to walk home without one. It's too rainy to fly so she decided to take the long way home pass the park and into the local rose garden. What surprise will she have? It's fluffy :


_Hi, everyone Bubblycutie here :) sorry I haven't been updating Hot, but I kind of gotten a writer's block…yeah I know what ya'll thinkin' just keep writing, haha. So far I've rewritten the bottom half about 7 times! I promise I'll have it done soon! Also, here's a little cute one-shot I thought of since it was raining super hard the other day._

_I do not own: Can I Have This Dance-Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron, Powerpuff Girls, or…Mickey Mouse._

_ www .fugoolive .com _

_ www .elizabethpark .org _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A hot day covered Townsville, cloud building up turning dark grey covering the used to be clear baby blue sky. The air was sticky and so thick it was kind of hard to breath. Clouds gathering together; getting bigger and bigger. Some may say the clouds are crying well the clouds are crying up storm!

The rain fell as the final bell rang. Teenagers rushing out of the school and into their cars or busses. Some were smart to bring an umbrella many were not. A young blonde slowly walked out of the school before letting the rain hit her. Oh, how dumb of her to be wear thigh length shorts and thin long sleeve off the shoulder Mickey Mouse shirt. Her flat ankle boots were made out of felt fabric, which means the water will steep through and wet her socks.

It was raining a bit hard to fly, so she decided to walk. Cheer practice was canceled due to the weather; Buttercup had detention again, while Blossom had another Mathletes meeting. Which means she's alone again. Pulling her backpack close she begins to walk, since she was going to get a cold might as well take her time. The drops hit her skin as she walked herself out of the campus. The water felt cold and icy that you could see her breath.

She looked around seeing some people with umbrellas. Pushing her soaked side bangs out her eyes to find someone she could walk with and not get any more wet. As she walked pass the park she came across the local rose garden. She stops to stare at the beautiful roses with raindrops on them. Her favorite part about rain was the flowers; oh how pretty they looked with the droplets on them. A soft slow tune came through her mind as she walked through the garden. While humming she swayed and took careful steps. With a single twirl, she begins to feel a tickle in her nose, and sneezed. As she brought up her hands to rub her eyes from watering. She no longer felt the rain on her.

"Bless you…" a rough dreamy voice spoke.

She jumped and looked up to cobalt blue eyes that were almost covered by dirty blonde hair. He wiped her face from the water with a small half smile. She muttered a thank you as she twisted out the water from her hair.

"What are you doing walking by yourself and without an umbrella?"

"I forgot it at home, I didn't think it would rain."

He raised a blonde eyebrow at her, "It was cloudy all morning, and you should've grabbed it just in case."

"I know…but Blossom said the clouds would just pass through."

"Well she's wrong for once. Speaking of Blossom, where are your sisters?"

Bubbles puffed her cheeks, "Buttercup has detention again, and Blossom has a Mathletes meeting. Your brothers?"

"Butch has detention and Brick disappeared on me."

"Oh…" she bit her lip, not knowing what to say next.

"What was that song you were humming earlier?"

A flush of red painted her cheeks. He had seen her dancing and humming a made up song. How long has he been following her? How could she just have her guard down! He could've token the chance to hurt her! Oh wait she haven't answered yet. Good thing it's raining so he can't tell that she's blushing.

"Bubbles?"

"Huh?" she asked; blinking getting out of her thought bubble.

"The song you were humming?"

"Oh…uhm..it was just uhm…a flunk I came up with it on the spot." She felt her cheeks turning redder!

"I liked it, and I never knew you could dance."

"Only a few steps my dad taught me…can you dance?"

"Uh, does this count?"

He pumped his arms up and down above his head. She laughed at him, as he looked ridiculous. He stopped his 'dancing' and gave her a toothy grin.

"Don't laugh, I can do the sprinkler too."

"Don't even try, please."

"Don't worry I won't, reasons why I don't dance. I end up making a fool out of myself."

"What about slow dancing?" she asked, looking at a pink bush of roses.

"None, no one ever taught me."

She bit her lip. She wasn't the best dancer either, but she did know a few moves. She stopped walking and felt the rain touched her again. He turned to look at her. Staring at his cobalt blue eyes, made her melt. Butterflies fluttered through her tummy like crazy. He hasn't made any move to hurt her, and there shouldn't be any reason why he should scare her right now, right this minute.

"Give me your hand."

"But there's no music…"

( www. youtube . com watch?v=2X0RnCx7FmY )

Slowly she held out her hand and took a breath.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

Putting the umbrella down, he took her hand inhaling air. Icy cold water hitting his clothes and skin.

_Pull me close and take one step_

Pulling him close to her, putting his arms on the right places. He watched her as she did that until she left his chin to look at her and not down.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Taking a step forward, he took one back.

**Won't you promise me **_(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

**We'll keep dancing **_(to keep dancing) __**wherever we go next**_

Slowly, moving through the rose garden in the rain. Their eyes locked on each other. Her being the lead helping him get the hang of it.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

The pace of their dance sped up a bit. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

_So can I have this dance _**(can I have this dance)**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

To her surprise he gave her a twirl, then pulled her even closer. She could feel his minty warm breath on her. He gave her a soft heart warming smile, taking the lead.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

He gave her another twirl.

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

With another twirl, he had her face her back towards him and slowly dip down. A swift move he had her facing him again. He smiled as she had a blush painted on her smiling face.

**And you can't keep us apart** _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

**'Cause my heart is** (_cause my heart is)__**wherever you are**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance_**(can I have this dance)**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

He let his hands slowly went to her hips. He picked her up and stood her up on the fountain. He escorts a few steps around the fountain then spinning her into a dip into his arms. He left her back onto the ground.

_Oh no mountains too high enough,_ _**oceans too wide**_

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

_Let it rain, __**let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

He had her back pressed against his chest again. His right hand on her stomach, her arm was on top of his. While there left hands were connected.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_ _(like you)_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **__(way we do)_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance_ **(can I have this dance)**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

He spun her face him leaning his face towards hers. Eyes half closed, lips slightly pursed.

_**Can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

He pressed his lips into hers. Softly, passionately, sweetly were the main words to describe their moment.

* * *

Fufufufu I felt a little fluffy :) thank you.


End file.
